The present invention and discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of Eremochloa ophiuroides grass plant, which I developed through a cross-pollination of two selected varieties of Eremochloa ophiuroides grass plants identified as `ET-26` and `ET-85`. This cross-pollination was done by me at Gingin, Western Australia.